


If Only

by slytherakin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the war in which Draco died, Angst, Character Death Implied, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherakin/pseuds/slytherakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry regretted many things after Draco’s death during the war. If only he could just turn back the time, he’ll definitely change something. And, Harry’s one-sided love for Draco because he never got the chance to confess to the Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I wrote this fanfic during our English class when our teacher said to write whatever was on our minds, so, I came up with this one. If you’re confused while reading this, each paragraph is not connected to the next or to the other ones. This is, like, a series of Harry’s “if onlys” in his mind. It’s Harry’s one-sided love for Draco, actually. And, also, this is the first ever fanfic that I wrote that it was this short and simple. As in, this short! Oh, well. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS.

**If Only**

 

* * *

 

     If only I could just turn back the time, I would take his hand and the friendship he offered me. He would have been the person to understand me the most. He would have understood how I hated all those attentions that I did not even wish for. I would have been the person whom he could trust with. I would have been the one to get him into the good side. And, maybe, who knows? It would have been me whom he fell in love with.

 

     If only I could just turn back the time, I would take his hand and the friendship he offered me. I would have treasured those every moment that I got to spend with him. We would have talked about a lot of things, not caring if we belonged to different houses- the Slytherin and the Gryffindor. These two houses would have been great friends then. He would have taught me about potions and I would have taught him some muggle ways. Trips to Hogsmeade and Christmas would have been fun, too. Ron and him would have been good friends. Hermione, too. And, we would have talked about his life as Draco Lucius Malfoy and mine as Harry James Potter. Not caring if he’s the son of an ex-death eater or me as the-boy-who-lived.

 

     If only I could just turn back the time, I would have confessed my feelings for Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince that everyone calls. And my ferret git. I would have told him how much I love him, up until now. And that love did not even changed a bit. I would have told him how much he means to me. I would have told him that I never did saw him as an enemy but as the Draco Malfoy that I secretly fell in love with and knew deep down inside. I would have told him all these things and damn the consequences.

 

     If only I could just turn back the time, I would have embraced him the moment I saw him crying in the bathroom and said, “I’m here for you, Draco.” I would have whispered words of love and comfort to him. I would have let him cry on my shoulder and just let him release all of the pain and suffering he had gone through.

 

     And, if only I could just turn back the time, I would want to fall in love with him over and over again.

 

 

_Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_I will always love you._

_You’ll always be in my heart._

_Yours forever,_

_-Harry Potter_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it even though it broke your heart. Leave some kudos! Okay? :)


End file.
